Acceptance Inevitable
by tasha.vick
Summary: A johnlock story featuring the lovely Miss Morstan :) Enjoy.


**A/N: Okay, so, I've been finding a lot of posts about how Amanda, Martins' partner has been getting death threats about playing Mary Morstan(?!) Can I just take a minute to be fully enraged and outraged at such behavior?! I mean, we are all reasonable people here(hopefully), and there is no way that any person out there who debased themselves in such a way as to threaten another person's life equates to what this fandom represents. Also, I ship Johnlock, but I would never, ever, go so far as to assume the writers are going to write it according to my wishes. That, my dear fellow fanfictioners(yes, I'm making it a word:)), is what this site, and so many others similar to it is for. Sherlock will be what it will be,and the story of the Detective, the Army Doctor and Mary Morstan will follow its own path, but in the meantime, why don't we just just enjoy the awesome fan art and stories we find online?**

**And also, I deeply respect Amanda as an actress and I think she will do a wonderful job. This fic was inspired by Amanda, her character, and the heart I believe she will bring to the story.**

* * *

I think I'll have some scotch, neat. I don't appear to be a wine type of girl tonight. He used to love that about me. He destroyed me, like I thought no one eve would be able , the bartender is giving me the stink-eye, I should probably get going.

I folllow the familiar path back to our home, happy on my own, dreading sleep next to a man I used to call my own and whom I now fear.

He slept peacefully by my side for a long time, you know? I used to make all his demons go away. I myself hardly ever slept though, dreading the possibility of a moment in which I would be replaced.

But, the joke might just be on him. And not because I'm an ''independent'' woman, no. But because the fear of being left behind is greater than actually being left behind.

I don't need you to need me. I need someone to love when it hurts, a man who will sometimes embrace me first.

This time I'm the one who needs. Aches. For you to finally leave.

* * *

The sad blonde woman walks somewhat unsteadily towards the house she shares with her future, and yet maybe not so future husband. A lone figure is watching her as she fumbles with the keys and finally stumbles in and over the threshold, the big white-paneled door swinging shut behind her. The man sighs as he shoulders the bag on his shoulder more firmly, his warm breath swirling in the icy air of mid-December.

A hand lands on his arm, and he turns to meet _His_ eyes. Impossibly coloured, sad and rejoicing at the same time.

''It will be okay, John. She's stronger than you know.''

''Right…''

Somehow, the army doctor doesn't seem too convinced. However, at the same time, he knows there's no other choice for him. The days since the detective's return have been torture. Mary and Sherlock, Sherlock and Mary, it was a whirlwind of emotions he wasn't at all prepared for. But there came a time in which he realized that the one you killed for, the one you desired so many times to end your own existance for was…well…the obvious choice.

He threw one last glance at what was now his former home and imagined Mary reading the note he left on the bedside table. Sherlock was right, she will cope. At least that's what John Watson hopes ever so fervently.

He feels a soft caress of Sherlock's fingers against his chin and he tilts his gaze upward. The consulting detective is smiling, a rare sight if John ever witnessed one. And it was just for him. Pulling the detective into a deep kiss, he grabbed the lapels of his coat tightly, never wanting to let go.

The kiss ended and both men had tears in their eyes. Joy and sorrow mixed into a wonderful little cocktail of pre-Christmas turmoil. Sherlock took John's hand in his.

''Shall we?''

''Oh god, yes.''

And so they set of to 221B and a life that belonged solely to them.

* * *

Mary folded the paper with the familiar handwriting emblazoned on it and put it back where she found it. A large exhale of breath was followed by an almost uncontrollable giggle and a lone tear sliding down her cheek. She lay back and closed her eyes, murmuring a few words that seemed ever so right to her, especially in her heartbroken, though relieved state.

''Good luck, boys.''

**_THE END_**

* * *

** Thoughts? :)**


End file.
